


Clean Freak

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee catches Dean cleaning the kitchen after she had just finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ambrosee8203 on ff.net

Renee frowns as she looks to see what time it is. She’d left the kitchen ten minutes earlier and figured Dean would be finished with what he had been doing not long after leaving. So why is he still in the other room? 

“Dean, you coming?” she calls out.

“Be there in a minute,” Dean calls back.

Renee raises an eyebrow. What could he be doing that’s taking so long? How long does it take to wash a pot and baking dish? She stands up and makes her way back to the kitchen where she finds Dean washing the counter. “You know I already washed the counter, right?” she asks.

Dean looks over and nods before moving over to the stove. “I know.”

She smiles as she leans against the doorjamb. It wasn’t long after she moved in with Dean she found out that he had a slight clean freak streak. In the beginning she thought she had been doing something wrong but quickly learned that wasn’t the case. “Clean freak.”

“I know.”

Renee laughs softly before turning around and heading back to the living room. This she can handle.


End file.
